


Rodeo and Juliet

by LETS_GET_YEET



Category: Pingu, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crack and Angst, Domestic, Dominance, Fluff and Crack, Furry, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Not What It Looks Like, PenguinsVSBT21, Rodeo Competitions, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LETS_GET_YEET/pseuds/LETS_GET_YEET
Summary: Cooky having a bad month is an understatement. He wasn't expecting to feel broken weeks after /the/ incident, he wasn't expecting to be betrayed by his best friend TATA, he wasn't expecting to be USED. But what he's thought doesn't matter anymore, he needs something NEW and he needs it NOW. How lucky he is that a really handsome Penguin came by his usual chilling place.[...or the PART 2 of COOKY X TATA fic no one asked for but everyone needed]





	1. YEEHAW

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed my ass down writing this so you better read it too.

  Cooky saw a thick rippled animal standing near one of the raven horses. Yes, he was in a rodeo club. He needed something to take the heart shaped alien off his mind. The fuzzy atmosphere and his now blurry vision didn't help much, but the muscle bunny could swear Pingu looked ethereal in the dim lights. He's lost, completely and utterly lost in the milky nipples. 

"COOKY THE BIG YEEHAW!" He hears a a voice coming from the stage. It's his turn, his moment to show everyone /pingu/ what he's capable of. Cooky mounts himself on the machine that's supposed to represent a bull and looks smugly at the crowd. "LET'S GET IT!" he groans. That's the signal to start, his signature phrase everyone knows too well. 

The "bull" starts off slowly, only bending slightly to the front and back, the movement allowing the well sculpted bunny to put on a show. His sharp body rolls and muscles flexed to the edge send shivers amongst everyone in the room: it's raw, sweaty and dirty. Just perfect. He's in his element, surrounded by fursonas who praise and beg for his attention, but his eyes... his eyes are fixated on one distinct figure: Pingu. The machine beneath mimicking an animal goes faster and faster as the time goes by. It's almost impossible to watch it anymore, but Cooky /never/ falls from his seat. Eventually his time is over. 

The ride is quite exhausting even for a big bunny like him so he heads up to the bar to freshen himself with whatever he could find. The stronger the better. Little did he know his destination will be other than what he had in mind. 

His senses are all blocked when he feels a strong hand around his throat pushing him back onto the nearest wall. 

"Noot noot" he whispered sensually into Cookys ear. (Could it be?! The presence he's longed for the most in this damned club... no, No! The bunny tells to himself. It's the dizziness after the rodeo)

"Yeehaw" replied Cooky, gasping and wide eyed.  

Pingu pulls the other fursona closer and grinds their muscles together

"You're quite something mhm..., but I think you're too pretty for this. Let me ride you and I'll show you what a real yeehaw sounds like"

Cooky shivers and stretches his ears up.

"Lets get this c-countryside" he moans

And so Pingu pulls out his meat scepter.

 

                               


	2. Hard to get BREAD

Delicate sun rays are peaking through the pink blinds of his bedroom. The muscle bunny is still dizzy, the sweet heaviness on his eyelids not letting him wake up properly and his messy bed fur makes him look almost inocent. Certainly nothing like how he looked last night: big and imposing.

Of course it's different. They usually expect the dom to have a sub, but they were something else, something new, the NEW he needed. Who could've thought of 2 massive fit fursonas together? Well, Cooky is thinking about it right now, about last night and their perfectly synced dynamic, the things they could explore both in bed and the world, living with him... too many thoughts for his still half asleep head and all of them seem so unreal... by the way, something is missing.

Right. The penguin... The pink animal wonders if Pingu has already left his house. It would be no surprise to be honest. As Cooky becomes more sober, his shift in mood, sudden and devastating takes over his whole being and thoughts. Such majestic species could never care about him, he thinks. He's just an ordinary bunny, a fucking pink bunny. He was a tool, again. He's left his guard down just to be used agai-

" 'Morning handsome. I've cooked something sweet for you! I didn't know whether you liked pancakes or muffins so I did both."

Cooky frowned his brows and squeezed his eyes, once, twice..., twenty / eight / times.

"Stop doing this! You're gonna hurt your pretty eyes. I'm just as real as your erection is." Pingu finally said.

"NO U!", the bunny fought back.

"Ah, my sweet muscle bunny... how do I say this?" Pingu started

This was it. Cooky knows that's the end of it all: his boner and love life. He takes a long breath, preparing for what he's going to hear next.

"You were amazing and everything but I'm leaving to the North Pole in 3 days. I wish I could spend more time with you, take you out on cute dates here and all that, but someone has to take care of the mess that is my father's Igloo company. He is ill. Besides, no one would ever accept our love. I'm scared... I-", pingu said, tears starting to form into his eyes.

"NO. I'm not letting you go just like that!! I can't lose the best thing that has ever happened to me! We'll show everyone how great of a pair we are." Cooky replied in one breath and then capturing the flightless' bird beak, kissing him roughly biting down with his bunny teeth.

"N-NOOT NOOT!! COOKY~ !.. I.. I would never give up on .. NOOT! ...us" the penguin struggles between the kisses. "You didn't ... OH MY PENGUINS! ..You didn't UH let me finish! I wanted to ask you to come with me."

Cooky pulls away from Pingu, but not before leaving the first soft kiss of today. The 2 are hugging tightly now. They stay like that for a while, feeling safe in each other's embrace.

.

.

.

An unknown melody starts from nowhere. "annyeonghaseyo jeoneun bangtan sonyeondan hwanggeum maknae jeon jungkook imnida, annyeonghaseyo jeoneun bangtan sonyeondan hwanggeum maknae jeon jungkook imnida"

Pingu has a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, it's just my phone, don't worry.", the bunny erased the doubt in his lovers' eyes.

"...it's from home. They never call unless ... they need me urgently in BT21 Universe"

Cooky knows this is gonna be a wild ride, but he's willing to do anything for his penguin.

 


	3. To YEE or to HAW?

"NO. YOU DEFINITELY CAN'T BE WITH HIM!" the firm voice of the blue koala rings in his head again and again. He wishes he could erase this memory.

"Are you even listening to me? Cooky!!" 

Perhaps it wasn't just a memory. 

"C'mon Koya, they look so cute together! Show him the picture you sent me last night." said a certain yellow puppy with black ears and tongue stocked out cutely. 

"I mean, if they love eachother, what can go wrong?" the masked creature adds. 

"You don't undestand the implications to this... it is a well known fact that pengui-..."

RJ, the alpaca with a bandana tied around its neck and funny glasses appears.

"Let's lighten up the mood a bit! So I ran into this vegan alpaca girl who said she knows m-"

"ALPACAS ARE VEGANISTISM BY NATURE, JOKES ON YOU" the pink bunny finally snaps to reality.

"...Cooky there's no word such as veganistism" Koya is almost done with this bunch of guys but he cares for them so dearly.

"Many say you're smart but it's clearly fake since you don't know this word."

"BACK TO MY JOKE! So the vegan alpaca girl said she knows me, but I don't remember meeting HERBIVORE HAHAHHA!!"

Shooky, the small chocolate cookie swears he shouldn't laugh at this and so he forces himself not to smile.

The door cracks open and the cause of every problem of Cooky's enters the room, unbothered and beautiful: Tata. 

The muscle bunny spent the last month rather on Earth than in the Universtar world. Here, all the species in the galaxy lived in harmony with each other. Some would say Earth was the land of infinite possibilities where every dream would come true, whereas on the other side, some thought Earth was for cowards who want to run away from their problems in their home universe. The later was Cooky's case too, but now he's back because his friends and the whole planet is in danger. /Penguins/ are planning to invade it soon. 

His home's sake was the last thing Cooky could think of when the shape shifter was in front of him with those plump yellow lips and perfect curves contouring the heart head. Oh how much he wanted to get lost in the dotted blue lanky limbs of the alien. Not even the most skilled dancers could bend and twist the way Tata does, his origins allowed him to inherit a great elasticity and precision in his moves. 

The train of thoughts overwhelms the pink bunny.

"No. This can't be happening again. Man up, you have the most perfect boyfriend in the world.  You can't fall for this playboy again. Focus Cooky. Focus!" 

"So what are you talking about? I heard laughter" the last to join asked. 

"Oh. We were thinking of comming up with a plan for this situation with the raid,  but we stopped as RJ told us one of his dad jokes." Chimmy immediately answers. 

"Well we better get going again because they're close." Tata replies back. 

Cooky was SURE he won't be able to focus. His little head was full of conflicted ideas and they only multiply and get worse as the time goes by. 


	4. Noot, Sweat and Tears

"Much. It's too much!" the muscle bunny grunted as he worked out at the pull up bar in his improvised gym down the basement of the BT21 creatures' shared house. 

"How could you do this? After all the support! ARGHH!" he pushes himself higher. "They all knew what I've been through and still asked me to do it. FRIENDS MY ASS!... It's all fake love.", he concludes with a bitter taste in his mouth: either the realisation of betrayal or his salty sweat dripping down his tensed up face. Maybe it's both. 

"Cooky! Dinner's ready." RJ announced from behind the closed door. 

The pink bunny didn't want to hear from any of his so called best friends anymore so he headed up to the only place he knew he'd be alone and could take out his anger, being productive at the same time. Muscles aren't like flowers, growing up with water and some sunlight, but instead you need to maintain a strict diet and exercise daily. After the death of his mother, Cooky's father started going to gym to release all the presure and stress in his life, but also to ensure the safety of his only child. The pink animal idolatrised his parent so much, he wanted to become just as strong and a stable pillar for his loved ones, but who is there to be protected when his friends broke his heart? 

"Dinner!!!" the white alpaca shouts again. 

The muscle bunny stays silent, waiting for the other to leave. Eventually, the later gets the message.

It was only one hour ago when everything went downhill. The BT21 creatures were all gathered in the living room, numerous maps of the solar system and various planets as well as long forgotten failed plans spread on the marble floor. Initially reticent and seemingly cold hearted to what he's done to the bunny, Tata started teasing the other on a basis, just as he was about to do now: 

"Since Cooky knows and is close to one of /them/, i suggest he should try to get some information on their plans. It's like he's going undercover for us, but on the sight. " he said with a smug smile. 

Everyone agrees and applause in excitement, everyone but the one in cause. Cooky's blood is boiling hot in his veins, his paws are turning into fists and suddenly he can't breathe anymore. 


End file.
